Ben Tennyson (The 10K Templar)
"You don't get it, Gwendolyn. None of you do. To be a parent, and to have....lost your children." Ben Tennyson, currently known as The 10K Templar, 'is a villainous, alternate future counterpart of his prime self. In his respective timeline, this Ben 10,000 had tragically lost his children. As a result, this counterpart had gone rogue. He is a human-anodite hybrid from the respective Earth 46XX. '''Appearance ' This Ben 10,000 initially shared the common traits among most of his alternate counterparts: Tall, muscular build, and sporting a beard. During his heroic career, he wore the uniform of a white-striped black shirt, brown trousers, and black combat boots. In addition, wears a silver belt with pouches, and a holstered Null Void Projector. After the tragedy of his son's death and going rogue, his appearance had become more raggedy. His once short yet tousled hair had grown into a long and shaggy mane. The same going for his beard, giving him the look of a wild man. His shirt's white-stripe has faded on verge of gray, with a blood stain dotting on it. The iconic piece, of course being his Omnitrix. His Omnitrix resembles more of the recalibrated prototype (more watch-like, green wristband and dial, sleeker, etc.), with the difference of larger size and an explicit crack on the dial's face. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances. For example, Ben's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, and Jetray has grown facial tendrils that resemble a mustache, etc. 'Personality ' Initially, this Ben 10,000 had a similar personality to his alternate selves. As always, he was a selfless and brave hero, and for awhile, enjoyed every minute of it. Until he was 21, and Vilgax arrived. An intense battle had occurred, that had resulted in the premature death of Ben and Kai's first child, Gwen. In a fit of rage, Ben had mutilated Vilgax. And thus, became so cynical and serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. That is, until an encounter with his past self, which had temporarily rejuvenated his jovial personality. Following such, Ben 10,000 has lightened up, especially with the birth and rising of his second child, Kenny. While jovial, Ben had become a stern and protective father of his son. He was more than uneasy about the idea of his son entering the "hero business". After Kenny's death in a battle with Kevin 11,000, he had become overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Losing his son had also resulted in him losing his sanity. Ben's personality following had become vengeful, cold, and murderous. He had decided to go about, murdering his enemies, and to use whatever means to resurrect his children, regardless of any villainous means. He no longer believes in keeping ties with his friends and family, seeing them as "in the way" and believing them to no longer care over the death of his children. This extends to the like of Gwendolyn and his wife, Kai. When swallowed up in grief and depression, Ben has become much of a alcoholic, drinking liquor of both human and alien varieties. While originally Ben would simply feel "a bit of rush" in terms of battle, Ben now feels a empty and merely consumed with the idea of "Execute the enemy, resurrect children". Now believes that no one deserves a second chance, not when any of his children were denied one in life. When executing any of his enemies, he is both "blowing off steam" and insuring that his children will not be endangered when resurrected. His vengeful personality also tends to be misguided and outright cruel, and occasionally grudging over trivial things and ideas. For example, had blown up the planet of Vilgaxia, merely for having a connection to Vilgax. Another example would be of draining Devlin Levin of his powers, and tossing him into the Null Void. The "reason" being that he believes Devlin to be cause of Kenny's death. '''Power/Abilities The obvious being his power to shapeshift into various alien forms with his Omnitrix. As his original nickname comes from the from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then). He also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control , allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Another shown feature of his Omnitrix being that of Genetic Repair, capable of restoring any genetic damage, such as mutation. It was with the command of such, he was capable of neutralizing Devlin's Osmosian abilities. Ben is a quick thinker, and more than capable of improvising. This can be seen as he expertly strategies in combat when changing through various alien forms in a matter of seconds. He displays this skill as he evades any of his old allies trying to apprehend him. His intelligence is most evident by the creation of his son's replica Omnitrix, and the understanding of magic. Although explicitly skilled in the use of the Omnitrix and alien abilities, Ben is also a skilled fighter in his human form. Due to years of fighting experience, Ben is skilled in various fighting forms via basic Plumber training and black belt by Gwendolyn. He has also proven to be quite skilled in armed combat, showing precise aim when using firearms and the Null Void Projector. And believe it or not, despite his state of insanity, Ben is also quite the negotiator, when actually speaking with his former enemies (when not outright executing them). This is shown in his encounters with the Charmcaster and Empress Attea of the future. And even more evident with his future debate with Bellicus and Serena, when allowed to change back from Alien X, when denied his first discussion (to resurrect his children). 'Biography ' When speaking of his past, it is implied to be both similar to Ben Prime's and possibly a composite of the Original series and Alien Force. ''Until the age of 21, Ben was pretty much cocky and happy, especially when announced of Kai's first pregnancy with their upcoming daughter, Gwen. When Vilgax invaded, Ben had strived to insure that his new family were out of harm's way. During the intense battle, Kai was injured, and resulted the premature death of the unborn child. Ben was enraged, and mutilated Vilgax to death. Death of the enemy, the child, and the once jovial hero that Ben once was. Following were events that similar of Ben Prime's, such as the encounter between Ben and his past self, which resulted in Ben lighting up and adopting his old personality. The happy events became even happier when Kai announced that she was pregnant once more, this time with a son. For the ten years, Ben had been the happiest man alive, being both a jovial hero and the caring father. On Kenny's tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in his childhood. While uneasy about his son's entrance in the heroics, Ben felt that he had faith in Kenny. This all would change as Kenny became friends with a young boy named Devlin Levin. The next day, Kenny was tricked by Devlin into releasing his father from the Null Void: Kevin 11,000. The freed Osmosian attacked the Tennyson (and even Devlin!), and took off on a rampage in the city. For awhile, Ben had fought Kevin until he was overwhelmed and reverted unconscious. Rushing in, Kenny and Devlin had managed to sucker punch Kevin with their combined powers and efforts. With a second wind, Kevin had fought back and overpowered the boys. While Devlin was merely knocked down, Kenny was killed. Which Ben had witnessed as he regained consciousness. In a violent rage, Ben transforms to Way Big and mercilessly crushes Kevin to death. Blaming Devlin for the entire event, Ben had used ''Genetic Repair ''to neutralize his powers, and tossed him into the Null Void. Following would be Ben's grieving period, begging the likes of Gwendolyn to use her magic to resurrect Kenny. But to no avail. Unhappy with his current life, Ben had gone rogue, taking his grief out on the world. Starting with his enemies. A few enemies executed later, Ben had managed to come down a bit from his rage. Well, still enraged, but now thinking a bit rationally. Now he merely wanted his children back. Which was easier said than down, now with his allies against him for his current actions. His attempt: Go for Alien X. With Bellicus and Serena not in agreement, Ben decided to go for different attempts. While still a few vengeful murders on the side, he decided for two methods of resurrecting his children (both Kenny and Gwen): Magic and alien technology. Magic could possibly bring his kids back from the dead. While alien tech could possibly clone the two, still giving him back the two. For those methods, he had made an alliance with two former enemies: Charmcaster and Empress Attea. This alliance would result in more plumber forces against him. In order to cease his madness, Gwendolyn had begged Professor Paradox to intervene. The Professor had agreed, and attempted to do so, by showing Ben images of his heroic past. This attempt of persuasion had failed, now just alighting Ben with the idea of time travel as the answer. Before Ben could use Clockwork to do so, Paradox had paused time to prevent him. As he was paused, Azmuth had arrived, taking the Omnitrix away from him. Now powerless, the Plumbers had Ben incarcerated. As a hope of mercy, Paradox had provided the arrested Ben with a gift: A picture of both Kenny and Gwen, alive and at ages 10 and 15. While at first rendered emotional by the photo, Ben had then become more motivated to break free and re-obtain his children in life. Now simply bidding his time and awaiting his allies. As soon as he is free, he plans to get back his Omnitrix and resume his mission. '''Relationships ' * 'Kai Tennyson (Nee` Green) - '''Ben's now separated wife. Initially, the two had loved and cared for each other. After the accident and death of their daughter, Gwen, their marriage had became rocky yet still cared for each other. Their relationship seem to replenish by the birth of their son, Kenny. But after the death of Kenny, and Ben's descent, their marriage became much more disturbed than before. Kai currently has lost faith in Ben, and Ben believes her to no longer grieve for their children. * '''Kenneth and Gwen Tennyson - '''The two children of Ben and Kai Tennyson. Due to her premature death, Ben does not have a relationship with Gwen, though misses and grieves for her immensely. For Kenny, Ben was a loving yet protective father, and was proud of the boy he was. Currently grieves for his death, now doing everything in his power to bring his children back. * '''Gwendolyn Levin (Nee` Tennyson) - '''Ben's cousin, and the ex-wife of Kevin Levin. Initially, Ben loved and cared for her, thinking of her like a sister. During the grievance for Kenny, Ben begged her to bring his kids back with her magic. When she denied him, Ben grew angry. Accuses her of grieving for Kevin than her second cousins. Currently they are at odds, though she hopes for his redemption. * '''Max Tennyson - '''Ben's grandfather, and his all-around hero growing up. Their relationship remained the same at first, even during the first tragedy for Ben. After the death of Gwen, Max tried to support Ben through the tragedy. After Ben's descent, the two became at odds, Max on the verge of disowning his grandson. Max aims to apprehend Ben and help him redeem. * '''Kevin Levin - '''Kevin 11,000; Ben's former friend turned vicious enemy, and Gwen's ex-husband. It is unknown what events resulted in the descent of Kevin, except that Gwendolyn does not wish to talk about it. Gwendolyn is sad over Kevin's execution, while Ben is merely angered at Kevin for what he's done. As of late, Ben merely remembers Kevin with contempt over Kenny's death. * '''Devlin Levin - '''the son of Kevin 11,000. Truth to be told, Ben does not have many interactions with Devlin. At moments, even questions if he is to be Gwen's child with Kevin, but concludes that the years don't match up. After Kenny's death in battle, Ben blames Devlin as the cause. In an act of vengeance, Ben uses the Genetic repair of the Omnitrix to remove Devlin's Osmosian abilities, and send him to the Null Void. It is less than likely of him surviving, much less that Ben cares. * '''Charmcaster - '''Ben's former enemy turned current ally. Ben sides with her, to recover her spell book from Gwendolyn, in hoping to find a spell to resurrect his children. In return, he promises to help her liberate her home realm of Ledgerdomain. Outside of aiding him, Charmcaster actually respects Ben's goal of being reunited with his family. * '''Attea - '''Ben's former enemy turned current ally, and Empress of the Incursion Empire. Ben sides with her, to obtain alien technology in hopes of cloning his children back to life (if magic doesn't work first). In return, Ben promises her the opportunity to conquer Earth without difficulty. Outside of aiding him, Attea is frequently flirting with Ben, asking if he still has Bullfrag as a form. He ignores her words, merely carrying on with the goal. Although he does keep an eye out for her deception. '''Trivia ' * In this universe, Ben had lost the joy of being a hero at the age of 21, rather than 15 or 20 like his counterparts. ** The reasoning behind this being the miscarriage of his daughter, Gwen. His counterpart, on the other hand, has his reasons unknown. * Ben nonchalantly mentions of having murdered over 37 of his enemies over the course of a few months. ** An explicit example: Using the form, NRG, to give Dr. Animo cancer via radiation poisoning. Gwendolyn states that Dr. Animo died four days later. Reason: For being the first enemy. * Although his past is implied to be a composite of the ''Original Series ''and ''Alien Force, ''it is also implied that events of other events ''have ''happened, just differently. This is evident by Attea's questioning of Bullfrag, and the mention of Ledgerdomain. * Turns out, this Ben has never called himself of Ben 10,000. It was revealed that Gwendolyn had leaked the nickname to the press, to "get the ball rolling". ** Although he doesn't argue with the new alias of "The 10K Templar". * This Ben 10,000 seems to prefer Jetray over XLR8 in terms of transportation. Believes Jetray to be faster, and capable of more than just speed. * It is revealed that Ben used to visit Gwen's grave every night until Kenny was born. Currently visits both graves when the Plumbers aren't watching. * While Kenny was still alive, Ben would use censored phrases, such as "What the void?!". After Kenny's death, Ben had casually used normal swear words like a sailor. Implying that his children were his only reason for censorship. * It is hinted that one of the reasons Ben and Kai's marriage would be hectic is that her interest in his alien forms evolved into "some weird things". Indicating that they had a rocky marriage even before Ben's descent. * Judging by his answer to Azmuth, Ben apparently cracked the Omnitrix's face after obliterating the planet Vilgaxia. * It is possible that the existence/death of Ben's daughter, Gwen, is a homage to her existence in the mainstream timeline in canon, which was currently retconned. Category:Browse